


A break in the life of the Vongola rain guardian

by haaibroer



Category: Assassination Classroom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, Genderbending, Not Beta Read, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaibroer/pseuds/haaibroer
Summary: Tsuna is now an adult and ready to become Decimo but Nono wants to spend one last year as the boss of the family, so Tsuna can have a chance to enjoy life as a person unrelated to the mafia. This opportunity, of course, also extends to his guardians.(Female) Yamamoto Takeshi had entertained the idea of becoming a teacher when she was younger. Now that she had an opportunity to do just that, she thought why not?Will the students and teachers of class 3-e be able to handle a teacher who seems to think that the assassination is all a game? And when the oddest people keep showing up around her, will Takeshi be able to keep her secret safe?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	1. Our rain guardian makes a choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that she has a year free, what is Takeshi going to do?

When Yamamoto Takeshi was young, she had many aspirations and dream jobs. She had never really guessed that she would end up in the mafia, although it probably would’ve been at least slightly concerning if that was something a young child wanted to do. But she was actually very happy with the way her life had turned out, she was surrounded by an amazing family who cared for her, and at the end of the day that’s all that really mattered (even if some of them were somewhat sadistic and homicidal at times). But now she was at a loss. She had a whole year to live a life that she would never be able to lead after Tsuna officially became the head of the Vongola family. She found her mind drifting back to the ideas she would have as a child of how her life would be lead. And after a little while of deliberating, she had come to a decision: she was going to become a teacher.

Takeshi’s own experiences with teachers were not always positive. Many were good influences but some were just conceited and didn’t really care about how the students progressed (that was mostly just Nezu-sensei). The type of teacher she wished could always be around impressionable children and teenagers were the ones who were supportive and caring, who paid attention to their students and was able to notice when something is wrong with them. Because let’s face it, maybe if more teachers had paid attention to her wellbeing and mental health, she wouldn’t have tried to jump off the roof in middle school after she broke her arm.

Those kind of issues don’t just appear overnight, the cultivate slowly but persistently, and they don’t always leave, even odd the root cause I dealt with. But this was a much too somber topic for this exciting change in her life. She could help her class in the way she was never helped. She promised to herself that this year, she would put all of her effort into setting a good example for these children and trying to help guide them through their life as teenagers.

All that’s left to do is decide which school to work in and secure a job using Vongola’s connections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the first chapter? I’ve had this idea in my head for a while now but I wasn’t sure how well the idea would translate into actual writing. I hope that you enjoyed the story and I will be sure to post again soon if anyone likes the idea :)


	2. Preparing to leave/ breaking the news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that she has reached a decision, Takeshi needs to tell the rest of the family what she is planning to do, not to mention how she still needs to find a school!

“Ok! Now I know what I’m going to do, but where should I go?”  
Takeshi Yamamoto pondered her next steps to becoming a teacher as she got ready for the day  
“I think I’ll teach in Japan, that way I’ll be near dad in case he needs help with anything. Hmm... Alright! Sounds like a plan to me! I should probably go tell everyone before I make any more plans”

Now as she was talking to herself, Takeshi was also being watched by a certain number one hitman who may or may not be interested in what was going on. He tended to pride himself on knowing everything that happens within the Volgola. With this new information, he started to come up with some ideas now that he knows where his idiot student’s rain guardian would be staying for the next year.

Now, Reborn definitely does not care about Takeshi Yamamoto or any of the other members of the tenth generation. He only keeps tabs on them because they are important to the Vongola. This meant that him looking for good schools in Japan was definitely not a way of helping the young rain, no, he’s just going to find her a place to teach that could be good for the family, he is definitely NOT worried about any of those idiots...

————————————————

When she told them about teaching in Japan, the others had reacted to Takeshi’s announcement pretty much exactly as she had expected them to do: Ryohei thought it was an “EXTREMELY GOOD IDEA”, Murkuro did his odd laugh, Chrome quietly congratulated her, Hibari didn’t really care but did send her a small nod which she took as a sort of expression of acceptance, Lambo insisted that he wasn’t effected by any of this but they all saw how he was moments away from tears, Tsuna smiles his sweet little smile and began to find her the necessary paperwork for a teaching license and Gokudera was just his tsundere self and yelled at her for going so far away from his precious ‘jyuudaime’.

She was approached later by Reborn who had “just happened to hear about” a very prestigious Junior High School called Kunugigaoka. Apparently the chairman of the school had some sort of connections to one of the branches of Vongola and was using the name of the family too much for Reborn’s liking. There was also an “outdated and borderline abusive system in place there that I expect you to take care of at some point during the next year”

All in all, Takeshi was pretty happy with what was going to happen and she couldn’t wait to start. It was near the end of the academic year so she wouldn’t be there for very long before the summer but she also didn’t just want to start at the next year. This extra time gives her a chance to see what Reborn was talking about and would also act as almost a trial period for teaching, just in case she ended up not liking it.

Although, no one would’ve been able to guess that next year she would be teaching assassins with a yellow octopus creature, a government agent and a high-ranked honeypot assassin. I guess life is never normal for the Vongola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how I kinda mixed the present and past tense at times in this chapter. It’s probably going to be a recurring thing so just warning you!


	3. A rainy friendship: part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oddly enough, the rain guardians of the Varia and the Vongola are close friends, despite the past strained relationship between the varia and the 10th generation of the Vongola. ( this might be relevant to the plot later on but I mostly just wanted to write this, the concept has been in my head for a little while).

It’s always interesting to see how people with the same type of flame interact with each other. With some elements the end result is almost always the same; the ever-accepting skies having a great bond (honestly, it’s odd how such accepting people can be such effective mafia bosses), the storms tend to clash, like, a lot. This causes way too much paperwork for their poor skies. Unsurprisingly, property damage makes people quite angry. Some elements are a bit more unpredictable, like the mists. No one can really tell what their relationships are really like but they usually seem to have a mutual respect for each other.

Obviously, these patterns don’t apply to everyone. Many flame bearers don’t possess all the common characteristics seen in most of their element’s counterparts. Squalo was definitely one of those. To be honest, his personality would best fit a storm, although his anger is taken out on everyone around him, including his boss. A short temper is really more befitting of a storm than a rain. This is one of the reasons why his friendship with the young Vongola rain guardian that is Takeshi Yamamoto is so curious.

Another reason why people are confused about this bond is that is was first formed while they were enemies. The ring battles that took place while the Decimo was still in middle school were a very trying time for him and his guardians. During the rain battle, Squalo sacrificed himself to save his opponent from what would’ve probably been certain death.

The Varia is notoriously brutal and barely ever allows their enemies to live, so what happened then was so out of character even Squalo himself didn’t really understand what was happening, it was almost as if his body had moved by itself. At the time, he figured that saving someone wasn’t really the worst way to go out. Out of respect as a fellow swordsman, he was reluctant to let her potential go to waste but that couldn’t have been the only reason.

If asked, he would never actually admit to doing anything like this but his actions spoke louder than words. Just before he got hit by the shark, he could feel his opponent’s flames reaching out to him and in in a split second of terror, his reached out as well...

It was a true miracle that the Cavallone famiglia were able to save him from that deadly arena. They helped him, nurtured him back to health but they did not forget that he was in the Varia. He was questioned mercilessly once he was able to stay conscious for more than a few minutes at a time. But he refused to talk and remained silent for days.

———————————————————

To say that people were surprised when it was revealed that he was, in fact, still alive would be the biggest understatement that he had ever encountered. He had expected to be approached with countless questions or even by his comrades in the Varia so they could kill him for disgracing them.

  
But no one came to his room until late at night. The late hour of Takeshi’s visit led Squalo to believe that she wasn’t allowed to be there. Oh well, it’s not like he would tell anyone. He had half expected her to be angry at him for losing their fight on purpose and perhaps swear to have a rematch once he was healed. However, he has forgotten how much of a rain she really was. It was probably the first time someone had apologised to him since he was much younger. The sincerity of her words honestly shocked him.   
She apologised that he was hurt, it was becoming quite obvious to him that she had partially blamed herself for what had happened to him. The classic rain smile was plastered on her face but it was obvious to almost anyone that it was somewhat strained. 

She ended up staying there for much longer than she had originally planned, the apology ended up turning into a one-sided conversation that went on for who knows how long. Squalo has remained silent throughout the entirety of the visit but oddly enough, he didn’t want to kick the brat out of his room (not like he could anyway, taking his injuries into consideration). As she was leaving to go home, he spoke for the first time in over a week.

“Don’t be a dumbass and blame yourself kid, I did what I did because I wanted to, not because of any other reason.” And with that, she closed the door and wished him a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! I just realised that this is the longest chapter so far, and it isn’t even part of the main plot. Sorry about that. I do plan to do a few more little backstory one-shot things to try and explain my adjustments to the KHR storyline. Anyway, I’ll be trying to post more often, I have loads of ideas that I’m just dying to share with you all. :)


	4. I found the problem!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi’s first arrival at Kunugigaoka. With a defeated looking class and run-down building, what could happen?

She had arrived in Japan a week prior to the start of her new job. This was just enough time to go visit Namimori and her dad (a certain cloud guardian had instructed her to check on the peace in Namimori and to see if his disciplinary committee was still doing their job properly). After this she had to settle into the small apartment near kunugigaoka given to her by the generous funding of the Vongola. It had been a busy week and Takeshi was ready to get some rest before going to the school tomorrow. 

—————— next morning ——————

She was ready with time to spare, who knows how hard the place would be to navigate? Even though she was supposed to be living a normal life for the next year, Takeshi couldn’t help but feel uneasy parting with her precious sword. She did, however, make sure to have a couple of knives on her, just in case. Good thing she didn’t wear form-fitting clothes very often.

After arriving at the school building, she took a short stroll around before making her way to the headmaster’s office (i.e. she got lost and wondered around like an idiot for about 10 minutes before finding the office she was looking for).

It didn’t take hyper intuition to tell that Asano Gakuho was bad news. This didn’t really bother Takeshi but it did raise her concerns for the student’s’ welfare. Upon entering his eerily quiet office, she was offered a seat so he could begin his ‘briefing’ of the newest teacher.

“I’m glad to see you made it here on time Yamamoto-san. I’ll keep this meeting brief, so you have time to get to the classroom you’ll be working in in time for the beginning of the school day”   
The comment about the classroom was definitely malicious but was disregarded by the ever-smiling rain guardia- no, teacher.  
“All of the classes in the main building have enough teachers at the moment, so I’m afraid you’ll have to teach the... less talented students in the school. They reside in class-e which is located in the old building on the hill next to the school. If you have any complaints or questions, feel free to come speak to me in my office. And with all that, you should probably start making your way to the old building, the students should be arriving soon”.

“Thank you principal, I look forward to working with your school next year”.

As she left the main building she passed by some of the early-arriving students who seemed very curious towards the unknown adult in their school.  
The ‘hill’ the principal mentioned was more like a small mountain than anything else, Takeshi honestly wouldn’t be surprised if there was dangerous wildlife in the untamed forest spanning the majority of it. The building at the top of the ‘hill’ looked like it had been abandoned for years, there was broken windows, a leaking roof and even graffiti on the outside. The few early students she could see at the bottom of the mountain looked very forlorn and defeated.

“Ah, so this is the ‘problem’ Reborn wanted me to deal with. Alright! Time to go introduce myself”.


	5. First impressions of the new teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the students of class 3-e react to their new teacher?

Upon entering the structure at the top of Kunugigaoka’s mountain, Takeshi sat in the empty staff room and waited for all the students to enter their classroom before making her entrance. You can only make first impressions once you know! (She suspected that Reborn’s personality had begun to rub off on the guardians the more time they spent with him).

She could hear the voice of the class’s current homeroom teacher, Yukimura Aguri, through the thin, rickety door that covered the entrance to the room.  
“Alright class, I know it’s the last day before summer but we’re having a new teacher come in today. They will be teaching you next year and have come today to introduce themselves to you all and observe how a normal day goes by in the class. Please be nice to them, it would be a shame to scare them away on the first day, wouldn’t it?”

She chuckled lightly at the idea that they might scare her away as she started to open the door, it was probably her cue to enter the room.  
She threw the door open with a bright smile on her face as she entered the room.  
“Hey everyone! I’m going to be your new teacher, you can call me Yamamoto-sensei. I look forward to teaching you and getting to know you all next year. Don’t be shy if you have any questions! I’ll gladly answer as many as I can, as long as they’re not too personal.”

(Various student’s pov)

“Why didn’t they just come at the beginning of next year? What’s the point of coming in today”

“He seems way too optimistic to be teaching the failures of the school, maybe this is just some weird trick to gain our trust?”

“I hope he’s as nice as Yukimura-sensei, that would make our class super lucky!”

———————————————————

Overall, the students were mostly just confused by this new teacher. Many of them mistook her for a male, even with her growing out her hair since middle school.

They ended up asking a lot less questions than Takeshi has expected, and none were really that interesting in her opinion. They questioned her about which subjects she would teach (“whatever I’m needed for”), how old she was (“I’m 24 at the moment”), and what her first name was (“my name is Takeshi Yamamoto, but you guys need to call me Yamamoto-sensei because that’s what the school rules say, ok?”).

After that whole ordeal, she spent the rest of the school day standing in the corner of the classroom to watch the lessons, obviously she did take a break to go and chat with her colleague in the staffroom at lunch time. By the end of the day she had decided that the class was too quiet and run down by the harsh system. It’s ok though, she had plans to change that but first it was the summer break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to make another chapter, my phone glitched when I was almost finished and everything got deleted. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter anyway :)


	6. What happened during the summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the school year is officially over, what does everyone do during the summer break?

Finally, it was summer. The students of class 3-e were overjoyed to be able to stay away from that wretched school for longer than just a weekend. They all knew that most of their parents would make them study during this time but they couldn’t bring themselves to care. It was like when you’re underwater for too long but then you can finally take a breath of air and it seems so much nicer then it ever did before.

This sense of freedom was one of the few things cherished by all the members of the end class. And so they spent their days studying, and hanging out with their friends, completely unknowing of what was happening to their teacher and their future teachers.

Takeshi’s summer was oddly peaceful now that she was back in Japan. There was no being woken up by various explosions and/or shouting voices. She enjoyed being able to spend time with her father and help him in his shop but there was always a part of her that was on edge, she hadn’t been this far away from her sky and fellow guardians for a long time.

Sometime around the middle of summer, Takeshi was visited by a certain hitman called Reborn. He had come to deliver a mission to her (and definitely not to see if she was doing ok, he’s a heartless hitman) because his current one had brought him to Japan. The mission was to infiltrate a nearby facility that had apparently captured the top assassin named the reaper. There was rumours of them having ties to some of the less-ethical mafia groups so she was sent to try find out if there was any truth to the rumours.

She definitely didn’t expect to find her current coworker there as a lab assistant.

Avoiding Aguri Yukimura was surprisingly easy for the rain guardian. The woman spent most of her time doing errands for her fiancé or talking to the reaper. She seemed to be very reluctant to interact with the other assistants and scientists in the lab, even avoiding her fiancé at times. This raised more than a few red flags but the task at hand was to investigate the lab. That could be dealt with another time.

Takeshi posed as another lab assistant, correct in her assumption that the scientists never bothered to learn the names and faces of the assistants, so no one suspected a thing. She spent about a week doing this and subsequently found out how they were experimenting on various animals, along with the captured assassin. She never talked to him herself but she saw the video footage of what was happening. She uncovered lots of relations to unsavoury individuals and sent a list of them to the Varia who were always willing to accept assassination requests.

At the end of the week, she reported all that she learned to Reborn and sent a file with the information to her boss in Italy. The next part of the plan was to bring down the facility but a later that day the ‘incident’ happened. Agari Yukimura died along with all of the other workers and the newly transformed reaper escaped to go fulfil her dying wish. 

The last couple of weeks were fairly uneventful. Reborn left for Italy and Takeshi moved back into the flat near the school after checking up on Namimori one last time. And then it was time to start her year as a teacher, probably one of the weirdest years of her life.

——————————————————

Korosensei ended up telling his students about what happened to their former teacher, but what  
none of them knew was how in her last moments, Agari Yukimura was comforted by a small sparrow shrouded in blue flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this I realised that there are a couple of holes in the story but I’m not bothered to change it so please pretend that it’s correct. Thanks guys :)


	7. Korosensei time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally the start of a new school year and everyone is in for a big surprise after the moon exploded.

When they heard that Yukimura-sensei wasn’t going to teach them again this year, class 3-e didn’t know what to expect. Of course they hadn’t forgotten about the odd teacher they were introduced to at the end of the year before but they needed more than one teacher, especially they had a building of their own and were considered the ‘delinquents’ and ‘outsiders’.

Although, in all their speculation, none of them had guessed that they would be here, in their classroom, faced with an enormous yellow octopus-like creature saying he blew up the moon. 

The man from the ministry of defence, Karasuma, informed them that the octopus was indeed going to be their teacher and the class had been tasked with killing him by the end of the year. In all of this confusion and unexpected expectations, their other teacher had somehow just become the most normal part of their school lives.

——————————————————————

Like most people, Tadaomi Karasuma was quite confused by one Yamamoto Takeshi upon meeting her for the first time that morning before school. I mean, she was normal enough but not many people would just accept that they would be working with a creature like that for the next year. But during his explanation on everything that was going to happen, she just smiled happily and later greeted the creature and introduced herself like you would to any ordinary colleague.

When she had first referred to the whole situation as a game, everything has started to make sense but no matter how much he tried to explain how dire the situation was, she didn’t seem to take it seriously so he just decided to deal with it, it’s not like it’s that much of an issue anyway and he doubted that she would tell anyone.

————————————————————

“Good morning class! I hope you all remember me from last year. Now that you’ve all met your new homeroom teacher we can start the first lesson. I’m here to fill in any gaps where we don’t have enough teachers so I could teach you for any subject. I’ll see you all later!”

“How is he/she so calm about all of this!!!”

————————————————————

When the Vongola got a call from the Japanese government, it was quite surprising. Even more surprising when they asked for help. The call was answered by the CEDEF but was soon taken over by Reborn who had knocked out Lemitsu. 

“Don’t worry, we already have several plans set in place but no one will be sent to the school for now, the decimo doesn’t tend to want to involve children in the mafia. Also there is the matter of payment...”

Yeah, they were probably going to regret making that call.


	8. A rainy friendship: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more on my little side story!

The relationship between the Varia and the Vongola was somewhat strained with everything Xanxus did in both the cradle incident and the ring battles but thanks to the ninth’s seemingly endless patience and forgiveness they were still a valued part of the family.

Squalo was no exception to this, the tenth generation actually seemed to warm up to him the fastest, despite his loud and angry attitude. This was mostly due to how they witnessed his respect for their friend as a fellow swordsman, well, it was probably more influenced by the fact that he saved her life very soon after.

He started to find himself in the company of his fellow rain quite often during the aftermath of the battles. He couldn’t really stop her from coming to visit but he decided they the visits were oddly peaceful which was almost an enjoyable contrast to the usual dynamic of the Varia and despite her infuriatingly carefree attitude.

————————————

Rain flames are known for being calming and even extinguishing other flames so the calmness was of no surprise to either even though they both had fairly vibrant personalities. It was slightly surprising to them, however, when they saw how effective the flames were on another rain. She wasn’t really sure why, but upon learning a bit about dying will flames, Takeshi had formed this idea in her head that flame users were more resistant to their own type of flame as they had their own and understood it a bit more. This was not the case as that discovered after a while of her visiting Squalo.

It was a seemingly normal visit; Takeshi was making her way to where she knew he would be but when she opened the door, she was not met by the quiet, shark-like man she usually saw. Instead she was met by a writhing figure and the beeping of machines showing his dangerously fast heartbeat. She could almost see his flames thrashing around him and when they seemed to disappear for a moment she stirred into action. In a moment of panic, her own flames reached towards him as she drew nearer, much like the ending of their battle. He calmed down almost instantly, the soothing effect of the flames helping him to even out his breathing, a stray tear falling onto her hand as she realised just how scared she was for her newest friend.  
He barely communicated with her but actions speak louder than words and all of the times he had let her talk to him for hours on end or just sit in the room with him let her know that he had also come to consider her a friend, or at least a respectable comrade. When he woke up a few minutes later, it was the first time he was hugged by the younger rain. He would definitely threaten to maim anyone who would suggest that he might’ve hugged her back ( spoiler alert: that means he definitely did).

—————————extra from possible future happenings—————————

Nagisa thought that he had seen all the weirdness the world could throw a him, at least in one year. I mean, an octopus teacher that moves at Mach 20 and plans to blow up the earth who can also cook, clean and pluck your eyebrows immaculately. And all of this was without mentioning the other things he brought with him, like hitmen and government agents.  
But no, this man could possibly even rival korosensei’s level of oddity. He had long, flowing white hair reminiscent of a deity but was loud and aggressive. His left hand is apparently fake and is now a sword? And is that a flying shark with blue flames? He really needs a break from all of this. ahvxahjxvakjcvskuafcwkjv jkqwefwefesfsrgf efer re e ew e e ewrer ew ewrerw4er4re ere4tertet v4ereee rgrtg tr tththt 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this side thing is kind of diverging from the actual story, I just really wanted to put one of my fave brotps in the story. I’m also thinking about changing the name of the fanfic to something a bit shorter. Any thoughts on anything are always appreciated!


End file.
